Various kinds of electronic information products, such as computers, are very popular among people now, and provide a wide range of applications. Due to the increasing growth of market demands, electronic information industrial technologies are quickly developed to provide increased data processing and accessing speed. However, a large amount of heat is also produced during the high-speed operation of the parts in the electronic information products.
Taking a computer as an example, the central processing unit (CPU) produces more heat than other parts in the computer. When the produced heat increases, the CPU tends to have gradually decreased working efficiency. And, when the produced heat accumulates to exceed an allowable limit, the computer is subject to the risk of becoming down or even damaged. Moreover, to solve the problem of electromagnetic radiation, all the parts of the computer are enclosed in a case. Therefore, it is important to quickly dissipate the heat produced by the operating CPU and other heat-producing parts or elements in the electronic information products.
Generally, a heat sink is disposed atop the CPU to obtain the purpose of heat dissipation. The heat sink is provided at one side with a plurality of radiating fins, and is disposed on the CPU with another side without the radiating fins in direct contact with the CPU, so that heat produced by the CPU is transferred to and radiated from the radiating fins of the heat sink. A cooling fan may be optionally provided to produce airflow for carrying away the produced heat more quickly.
FIG. 1 is an assembled perspective view of a conventional thermal module 1. As shown, the thermal module 1 includes a fixing rack 11 and a plurality of radiating fins 12. The fixing rack 11 is a framework having a radially inward extended covering flange 112 formed at a top thereof, so that the fixing rack 11 may cover the radiating fins 12 with an upper side 121 of the radiating fins 12 upward abutted on the covering flanges 112. The fixing rack 11 is then connected to the motherboard of the computer. With the fixing rack 11 of the conventional thermal module 1, the plurality of radiating fins 12 can be fitted in the fixing rack 11 only at a fixed height relative to the top of the fixing rack 11. That is, it is impossible to properly adjust the distance between the upper side 121 of the radiating fins 12 and the covering flanges 112 of the fixing rack 1 according to actual need. Therefore, the conventional thermal module 1 provides relatively low applicability. Sometimes, to meet different heat dissipation requirements, a user has to purchase different fixing racks 11 for using with the radiating fins 12. Therefore, the conventional fixing rack 11 is not economical for use and requires improvement.